The Beginning
by Potterhead0603
Summary: The Beginning for the next generation...I think I messed up ages but first story...rubbish at summaries, read and reveiw? T to be safe might be a K...


**MY FIRST STORY! AHHH! Now I****_ will_**** be writing more and they ****_will_**** be better but I thought this wouldnt be a bad one to start with, soooo...Enjoy?**

Chapter 1

_The Letter_

The rain outside, hit my window loudly. Puddles of water flew through the tiny gap where I had left my window open. I mumbled incoherently pulling the covers tightly around me and covering my face and ears with my pillow. I hated mornings…even on my birthday. But the universe seemed to disapprove of my plan to stay in bed all day and sleep, as a vicious wind pushed one of my wizardry books onto the floor, sending my puppy into a barking frenzy (my mum bought be a puppy for my 10th birthday, she said she had wanted one when she was younger.) I cursed silently as I stumbled out of bed and slammed my window shut.

I had come up with an ingenious plan to sneak downstairs and eat breakfast before my parents had the chance to take pictures of me while looking a scruff opening my presents, with my immaculate looking brother standing next to me, he never normally looked immaculate he just does it for my morning birthday photo to make me look even worse.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a jersey and hurried into the bathroom to brush my teeth and sort out my bush of auburn hair. An hour later I emerged from the bathroom and crept down the stairs '_It's 7 o'clock, there's no way they'll be up now' _I thought to myself.

As I started on the stairs, my parents and brother jumped out from the kitchen and decided to snap a picture of me coming down them, the flash blinded me. I fell down the last 6 stairs. I was not happy.

"Have a nice trip?" My ignorant brother questioned. I cursed under my breath. Unfortunately my mum heard me "Language!" She cried disapprovingly.

"Cheer up love," My dad exclaimed to me "Your 11 today, your letter will arrive soon!"

"No it won't, you're a squib! There's no way you're getting into Hogwarts with your clumsiness" I heard my brother, Hugo, say as I dropped my knife under the table and whacked my head trying to retrieve it. "See," He laughed.

"Don't be horrible. My families' pure blood, your mother's wasn't but your brother's a wizard so you must be, you've been showing signs since you were 6 years old." My dad said matter of factly.

"He's right, I'm a squib and everyone knows it." I shouted.

"Stop it! Of course you're a wizard; it's been obvious since you were born. Don't listen to your father." My mother smirked.

Of course they were gonna say that! For heaven's sake they were Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) and Ronald Weasley, They were practically famous when they were at Hogwarts! Everyone knew who they were, their best friend was and is Harry Potter and to top things off they helped bring down Lord Voldemort (the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time!)

I decided to end the conversation, it seems like we had repeated it so many times that I knew the ending. So I stalked off.

"Roseeee!" I heard my dad cry.

I ran down the stairs and gasped at the sight of a large tawny owl carrying a letter addressed to me on its leg. I ripped it from the owl and it flew off immediately, through the open window. I stared at the letter, knowing what it contained. A rush of excitement coursed through me and I ripped open the envelope that had the Hogwarts crest in wax sealing it together. I read '_you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

When everything had settled, after my mum and dad practically screaming at the top of their lungs with congratulations, I sat down at the kitchen table and let everything sink in. After an hour my parents and brother swarmed in with my birthday gifts, I opened them all to find, a bag of galleons, from my parents vault, a rememberall, a stack of all the books required for school, a couple of chocolate frogs and a pack of bertie botts every flavour beans. "Be careful with those, mind…when they say every flavour, they mean **every **flavour" My mum had warned.

The next day, my mum announced that we would be travelling by Floo Powder, to Diagon Alley to get the rest of my things and my brother's stuff for the new academic year.

I didn't especially like travelling by Floo Powder, it was very uncomfortable, but it didn't matter _'I'm be getting a pet for school today' _I thought excitedly. My brother had a cat, my mum's old one, it's called Crookshanks, ghastly little thing, but I didn't want a passed down cat. No. I wanted an owl.

Chapter 2

_Diagon Alley_

After an uncomfortable journey by Floo Powder I stumbled out of the fireplace at Diagon Alley, my favourite place in the world, it was busier than I had ever seen it. My mum pulled me into a nearby shop before I could take it all in…again.

It turns out she had pulled me into the new wand shop, Swish and Flick', it was replacing the old wand shop, Ollivanders due to his death many years ago. I was very excited to be finding my wand. I walked up to the counter but tripped on my way, which brought a whole shelf of wands down on top of me. My mum and I rushed to clean it up and by the time the wand maker had heard us fidgeting it was all cleaned up except one. The wand maker asked me to bring the remaining wand to her. I did as she asked. She opened the box containing the wand and studied it saying as she did so "Hmmm…14½ inches, good for your height. Phoenix Feather core, nice, sycamore, strong. Surprisingly swishy yet bendy for future accidents." I blushed "It seems young lady that this wand is perfect for you." I thanked the woman and we left.

As my mum pulled me towards another shop I looked back and saw a giant black sign and written in gold writing it said 'Swish&Flick' my mum stopped to see why I had slowed her down, she looked up to the place I was staring before smirking slightly, she glanced at me and seeing me looking at her, wiped the smirk of her face and replaced it with a determined smile. I didn't have time to dwell on what she was smirking at, before my mum pulled me into another shop. It turned out to be Madame Malkin's Robe shop.

Before I could speak my mum said "I'll be right back, I have to help your brother and father, I don't trust those two alone together." I laughed and nodded as she stalked off. A woman came from behind the counter. "Hogwarts, dear?" She asked immediately. I nodded shyly. "Stand up on this stool while I measure you, love" I got onto the stool and took the shop in, it was quite dark but felt homely, it was a very odd feeling to have towards a shop.

She finished measuring me and I tripped and fell off the stool. She winked at me and walked off. When I heard a laugh from the shadows, I spun on my heel and saw a boy with messy, dirty-blonde hair, looking straight at me. "I do apologise for my rudeness, I just saw you bring down a whole stack of wands in Emma's wand shop as well. You're so clumsy, it's ..." The rest was muffled by Madame Malkin fidgeting in the back of the shop. Madame Malkin walked in just as the mysterious boy was leaving. He mumbled thanks to her and left, with his new robes swinging over his outstretched arm, without another word.

"Here you are, dear" She said cutting into my thoughts. "Should be a perfect fit. Have fun at Hogwarts, love." At that moment my mum burst through the door "Come on then we've still got a lot to buy."

I hurried to catch up with my mum as she galloped down Diagon Alley. In one hour we had bought everything we needed, I had my potions ingredients, a brass telescope, a pewter cauldron and everything else that was required for school that year. All that was left? A pet.

I practically skipped to Eeylops Owl Emporium; my mum had to almost run to keep up with me. We met with my brother and dad outside the shop. We were stood outside; I was too excited to go in, after a minute or two my brother got fed up and pushed me in. As I fell through the door and inside, I was washed in the glory of all the gorgeous Owls waiting to be bought. I couldn't decide which to have; I kept changing my mind time and time again. After around 20 minutes of searching I came across the most gorgeous owl I had ever seen in my life; it was a snowy white tawny owl and it was virtually love at first sight, I picked up its cage and rushed to the counter.

"Ah, she's a beaut, ain't she, got her in today." The short balding man behind the counter said.

"Yep! Mum I've got to have her pleaseeeeeee!" I begged.

"Are you sure you don't want a cat?" She said with pleading in her eyes.

"POS-I-TIVE!" I squealed knowing she was going to say yes.

"Go on then," She said handing the money to the shop owner. "What you gonna call her?" She said turning to face me.

"Do you think Uncle Harry would mind if I copied his old owl's name? Hedwig?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said looking at the door. I spun around on my heel.

"Hey!" I screamed dropping my shopping and running over to hug him. "Long time no see!"

"By that do you mean yesterday?" Harry asked laughing.

"Yes!" I shouted. Then Ginny, Lily, James and Albus walked through the door, I rushed over and hugged Ginny and Lily, and awkwardly but playfully punched the boys on the arm.

"Ice cream, do you think?" My mum asked.

"Most definitely." Harry agreed.

We all crossed the path to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; (it had been taken over by someone else, after he was killed by death eaters but kept its name in memory of him,) we found two tables inside to shelter us from the rain. After a lot of chitchat and everyone admitting to how beautiful my owl was. I then asked Harry about the name, Hedwig, and he said it was fine, he said, it would sort of be in memory of her. Then I suddenly remembered something. "Hey…didn't you go into the Emporium for something?" I asked

"Oh yes, owl for the kids, so they can write to us, if they wish." He then to turned to my parents and added "They won't." He then turned back to us.

"Why don't you five go and have a look? Here are 30 galleons that's enough for a pet for Lily and Albus as well as you James so don't pick the most expensive one you see." Harry explained seriously to the three of them.

An hour later we emerged with all three of them carrying large cages containing Owls. James got a light brown, barn and named it Bob. Albus got a Screech Owl and named it Screech, creative isn't it. Lily got a Scop Owl, one like my dad had after Scabbers and she also copied his name pig, just pig, which considering I stole her dad's owl's name it seemed only fair.

Chapter 3

_Platform 9&¾ _

The summer flew by so fast, and before I knew it was September 1st.

My mum banged on my door, awaking me with such a start, I whacked my glass of water, which I had on my bedside table, into my lamp which flickered and then it sort of exploded. I didn't care though.

Today was September 1st and I couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, but I hadn't packed so I had to be up early. My mum and dad flitted between Hugo's and my bedrooms trying to help us pack but just made things worse, in the end I gathered up all the things I needed and went into Hugo's room. We locked the door so they couldn't ruin anything else.

As I packed, I thought I was dreaming, I asked Hugo to pinch me every now and then, and he did…**hard**, and I felt it…it was **painful**. An hour later when our parents finally realized we had locked them out, we were done packing. I was very nervous.

I got dressed and filled a backpack, with my robes and money so it was easy to find if I needed it.

It was 9 o'clock and my mum had driven us to Kings Cross Station. I walked in and immediately I wanted to get onto the platform. I ran at the barrier between what I thought was platforms nine and ten, but instead of going through it, I smashed into it. My mum and dad hurried over to help me up, when my dad whispered "That's platform's 8 and 9." I blushed a dark shade of red.

My mum and Hugo went through the, **correct**, barrier first and my dad and I followed.

It was amazing. All you could see were wizards, not a Muggle in sight. There was only one train a maroon coloured one that read 'The Hogwarts Express' I was very excited by this point and couldn't believe it happening. I turned around to look at the barrier, it read Platform 9 & ¾'s.

Chapter 4

_The Hogwarts Express_

I turned around to see my parents talking to Harry and Ginny, while Hugo, James and Albus pushed our trunks onto the train and Lily stood next to Ginny looking nervous, it was her first year as well, I skipped over and stood next to her, we exchanged a half nervous, half excited look. I tugged my mum's sleeve and looked down at my shoes; this was our way of telling each other we needed a private word. My mum excused herself and we walked over to a more private corner.

"Mum…"

"Yes, hon?"

"I'm really nervous! Practically everyone in our near family is Gryffindor, what if I'm put into Slytherin?"

"It will mean nothing! Many great wizards have been in Slytherin!"

"But Voldemort was and all the death eaters –"

"Being in Slytherin does not make you a dark wizard; it just means you are capable of great things!"

"But –"

"Look, no one expects you to be in Gryffindor, I'll be proud whatever house you're in! They all have good qualities and so do you!" She bent down and kissed the top of my head. I nodded slowly.

There was a distant whistle and the smell of steam filled the platform, I whipped round and ran to the train, it had started to crawl along the platform. Albus, Hugo, James and Lily were in the second carriage, hanging out of the door, with outstretched hands, I ran and grabbed one, 3 hands then wrapped around my arm and pulled me in.

When I was safely on, we all stuck our heads out of the window and waved. We watched as Ginny offered my mum a tissue and they both wiped tears from their eyes in unison. We waved and watched until we turned a corner and they were gone.

I turned on my heel and walked over to my trunk, everyone else followed. I stood, not knowing what to do next. When James piped up "We better go find a compartment, if we all wanna sit together?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he caught the look and said "All right, all right…I'll flit between my friends and you lot. Okay?" He glanced over at me and I smirked.

We walked through the carriage looking for a free compartment, every single one was full. When we finally found a free compartment, it was right at the end of the carriage. We crammed our trunks into the luggage rack and squeezed on to the benches on either side of the compartment. "Well, I'm just gonna go and find my mates," James said enthusiastically "I'll be back later" He added seeing the extremely nervous look on Lily's face. He slid the compartment door open and moved through the carriage, closing the door behind him.

The trolley lady came just as James reappeared. "What do you want then, you lot?" She said glancing at James, Albus and Hugo, with a smirk on her face. Then she looked at Lily and me. "You must be Hugo's sister, welcome." She said pointing at me. "And you must be these two's sister, Lily" She jerked her head in James and Albus' direction. We both nodded politely. "Well what can I get you, sweethearts?" She asked with another smirk on her face.

We put some of our money together and we managed to buy 5, one for each of us, of each delicious treat. I opened a chocolate frog and grabbed it quickly before it jumped out the open window. I looked at the card, I knew all about them, Hugo and I had collected them for years, I turned the card over and there stood Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts, he was killed by death eaters, during their rein of power before they were killed by Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. I turned over the card again and read what was on the back; I already had loads of him from my mum and dads collection they had spilt between Hugo and I but an extra thing had been added since they got his card, the extra bit read '_Albus Dumbledore even died a hero, he did not put up a fight against the death eater who killed him but greeted death like an old friend. He will remain forever – the most powerful and greatest wizard of all time, the most wonderful and loved headmaster and the only one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named feared. May he rest in peace.' _I smiled to myself, I had never known Dumbledore, but my parents and their friends had told me amazing stories about him, he must have been wonderful if Harry named his son after him, I glanced at Albus. I slid the card, into my jeans pocket so I could send it to my parents once we go to Hogwarts.

Everybody was deep in conversation; I was counting my galleons to see how much I had left when there was a knock on the compartment door. Everybody looked up, one of James' friends was standing there, "Hey, James been looking for you everywhere!" He cried

"Obviously not everywhere," James said smugly, messing up his hair.

"Anyway, You lot better get changed! We're nearly there." My heart was pounding violently against my chest, I shot a look at Lily and I could see she was feeling the same way. James' friend slid the compartment door closed again, and James hurried after him.

The boys got changed first, while Lily and I covered our eyes and the boys did the same for us. We were slowing down now; the sky was dark, I was too nervous to think properly. I knew in a minute, I would have to cross a lake to get to Hogwarts, while Hugo and Albus went up in carriages, _'I don't think I can stand leaving Hugo, He may be annoying, but having him here has kept me from bursting into tears'_ I thought to myself, I was **SO** nervous it was unbelievable. As the train slowed to a halt, I couldn't hear myself think, my heart was pounding in my ears.

Chapter 5

_Hogwarts _

Everyone got up, except me, I was glued to my seat, too nervous to get up and even if I did I was sure my legs would fail to carry me. Hugo came over to me, gave my arm a yank and pulled me onto my feet. He gave me a quick reassuring hug and whispered into my ear "It'll be ok; everyone feels like this at first, I'll see you in a minute." Then he was gone. Lily and I walked out of the train and on to the platform, together, staying very close. We heard a familiar voice "Firs' years, Firs' years over 'ere." We walked steadily but quickly over to the voice, there stood, a man twice the size of normal sized man with a bush of black hair and bushy black beard, we rushed over to the front of the line. "Lily, Rose! You aren' startin' already? It seems like only yesterday, ya' parents were getting on these boats!" We smiled up at Hagrid. We had met him plenty of times before, he was friends with our parents, when they were at Hogwarts.

He continued calling for all the first years and eventually when the Platform was deserted, he led us towards a group of boats. "No more than 3 to a boat," He called.

Lily and I clambered into one, when we realised, a stranger would have to sit with us, and we shot each other another nervous look. When everyone had clambered into a boat, I smiled at Lily thinking, we wouldn't have to, when I saw a blonde boy stood beside Hagrid, Hagrid was trying to find a spot for the boy, and I raised my arms and waved, to save Hagrid the trouble of going through all the boats until finding ours. He pointed the boy to where to go and then he climbed into his own boat. He watched as the boy approached us.

I scooted over as the boy made his way towards us, he smiled at me and I looked away quickly. As he climbed into the boat and sat down, I looked at him, it suddenly dawned on me who he was, he was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's.

When he had finished fidgeting he gave the thumbs up to Hagrid and Hagrid called "Onward" The boats jolted forward, and began smoothly making their way over the lake. I turned back to the blonde boy and he extended a hand "Hey, I'm Scorpius." He said, I held back a smirk. I took his hand and shook it "Hi, I'm Rose and this is my friend or cousin whatever you wanna call it – Lily." I said quickly. He laughed.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" He asked genuinely interested.

"Gryffindor," Lily and I said together.

"Oh, right," He smirked "All of my families a Slytherin, but I don't care what house I'm put in really."

"How can you not care?" I asked outraged. "The house you're put in will be your family through your time at Hogwarts, They'll be your everything!"

"Woah chill, I meant I don't mind what house I'm in." He said

"Fine." I said bluntly. I turned and watched as Hogwarts, in all its glory came into view. I soaked it up, I knew this would be the only time while I'm at Hogwarts that I would cross the lake to get to school.

We started to approached a wall, the boats softly bumped against it and stopped. Scorpius jumped out of the boat first and held his hand out to me, I ignored it and climbed out myself, not very elegantly, he turned to me about to say something, but I turned away and bent down to help Lily out. Hagrid called for all of us to hurry up.

I grabbed Lily's hand and rushed toward Hagrid, wanting to get away from Scorpius as fast as possible. I stopped at Hagrid, and tried to get my breath back, when I looked up Scorpius was stood there, smirking at me. I glared back and looked at Hagrid, he was explaining what happened when we get to the castle, I looked around, and all the first years had extremely nervous looks on their faces. I hadn't been listening to Hagrid, had he said something awful, I pushed the thought out of my head and tried to feel excited and stop feeling nervous, it didn't work.

We made our way up to the castles, climbing countless flights of stairs, before coming to a halt outside two large brown oak doors. There was a tall man, stood in front of them; he was dressed in blue robes with stars along the hem. I looked up at him. _'Hey, he's familiar'_ I thought to myself. When Lily cut into my thoughts and as though she read my mind whispered. "That's Neville, our parents' friend, remember?" I nodded suddenly remembering.

"Professor Longbottom, the firs' years." We heard Hagrid call.

"Thank You, Hagrid" Professor Longbottom replied. He turned to us. "Hello, I am Professor Longbottom, or some of you may know me as Neville." He said calmly. "I am Deputy Head at Hogwarts." He explained "Once you step through these doors, Hogwarts becomes your second home and will be that for seven years." He smiled "Now, we step through these doors and into the Entrance Hall, and then we will go into a small room, while our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, prepares the rest of the school for our arrival. Everyone understand?" He asked. Everyone nodded slowly.

We entered through the tall oak doors, I looked around in awe. But I didn't have time to take it all in as we were ushered into a small door just off the Entrance Hall.

It was a very small room, about the size of a large broom cupboard, I had no idea how all of the first years were going to fit into it, I realised that I'd be squashed up to a stranger and flinched, I liked my personal space. I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself, when I felt someone brush up against me, I flinched again and opened my eyes, to my horror, Scorpius was stood next to me. I spun round on my heel and scanned the room for Lily, she was right at the back, I pushed my way towards her, I sensed that Scorpius was following me but ignored it.

Lily saw me coming and smiled, she looked passed me and saw Scorpius, she smirked while I rolled my eyes.

When I made it to her, I was still trying to ignore Scorpius when I heard a scream coming from the front of the crowd of first years. A ghost had just floated through the wall on my right, I wasn't shocked my parents had warned me about them but when Lily noticed she gasped, I giggled at her surprise and noticed Scorpius smiling at me. I shrugged it off.

Professor Longbottom came in and told us to get in a line in alphabetical order according to surnames we did as we were told, I gave Lily a quick hug and we wished each other good luck and got into a place in line.

Chapter 6

_The Sorting Ceremony_

We left the small room and walked through the Entrance Hall, all of us dispersed and became a crowd again, we faced another pair of large oak doors. Professor Longbottom pushed them open.

Behind the doors, stood a very large Hall, it was gorgeous, I looked up to see candles floating above our heads and a cloudless dark sky, I glanced at Lily, she was looking at the ceiling in awe too, I leaned over and muttered "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, mum told me, and I've just read it in Hogwarts: A History" She nodded slowly. I looked up again and realised how life like it looked, at first glance you would think there's no ceiling at all. I looked back down just in time to see all eyes swoop to look at us; I blushed and fiddled with my hair, trying not to throw up with my nervousness. In front of us stood four long tables, each with a low hanging flags above them carrying a different animal, I was examining them when Lily nudged me "That" she pointed to the far left "is Gryffindor Table, their the lions, then they" She pointed to the one on the right of the Gryffindor's "are the Ravenclaws, their the ravens, then those" She pointed at the second right table "are the Hufflepuff, their the badgers, and finally" She pointed to the table on the far right "the Slytherins, their the snakes" She whispered, I nodded taking in the room.

Then Professor Longbottom started forward while all the first years followed him sticking close together, we reached the front of the room, when Professor McGonagall appeared carrying a three legged stool with an old scruffy hat on top of it, when Professor McGonagall placed it down, a large rip near the brim opened and it started to sing -

_"I may be patched and frayed _

_But I am as clever as ever_

_For I know from what you're made_

_Brave, wicked, kind or clever_

_Brainless and bare_

_With nothing at all to care_

_Now owe my wisdom _

_To the founders of the school to which you've come _

_The history of Hogwarts_

_I shall now tell_

_It exists with one Black dot_

_The biggest one ever_

_Four greatest witches and wizards_

_Were also the greatest of friends_

_Until one of them walked out_

_Refusing to make amends_

_The four houses are named after them_

_Each one a precious gem_

_To those who belong _

_And work along_

_Brave ones walk into Gryffindor_

_Head held high_

_Not once shy_

_A brave death will they die_

_Slytherin welcomes ones with ambition_

_With open arms_

_Those with a cunning notion_

_Ones who can hold their emotion_

_"I shall take the clever ones," _

_Said clever Ravenclaw_

_And she did take as per _

_And taught them all she knew_

_Hufflepuff took in the rest _

_And kindly did she nest_

_Prospering under her rule_

_The students enjoyed school_

_But disunity crept between them_

_Slytherin left the school_

_Only three left to rule _

_And extend the magic pool_

_But rule they did_

_And I'll do their bid_

_Come one, come all_

_To prove yourselves as I call_

_For it is up to me to sort you_

_In a house where you're due_

_Don't worry I choose the best_

_You just take care of the rest_

_But before the sorting I give a warning _

_To live you must stand_

_United firmly, on land" _

The song finished and there was a large round of applause before Professor McGonagall called for quiet, the whole school stopped talking immediately after she had opened her mouth, "Thank You, now time for the sorting, First years when I call your name come up to the front and sit down, I will place the hat on top of your head, then once the hat has decided, you will make your way to your house table, I trust that Professor Longbottom has told you the importance of your houses." She looked at us expectantly, we nodded slowly. "Wonderful, now, Let's Begin." She walked over to the Head Table (where all the teachers sat) and picked up a roll of parchment tied in a red ribbon, she slowly and dramatically removed the ribbon and unrolled the parchment, it was so long it trailed on the floor and she returned to stand in front of us.

"Ok, first up," She began; I saw her eyes scan the top of the parchment. "Allen, Jessica" She called. A small blonde girl scampered to the front and sat on the three legged stool, it wobbled slightly and came to a still, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her, and it slipped over her eyes. The mouth opened and shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The table second to the left cheered loudly. The next person to be called up was 'Chelsea Bull' She also went to Ravenclaw. Then 'Evan Brown' went to Hufflepuff, next was 'Joseph Butler' the hat had hardly touched his head, when the hat cried Slytherin, 'Zack Cooper' was the first to go to Gryffindor.

After many names, we got to M's, Scorpius was first out of the M's to be called to the stool, he sat down slowly and the hat was lowered onto his head, the hat opened its large mouth "Hmm…a Malfoy" The hat began "and a Greengrass, well, your family history would say you should be a Slytherin but is there something else there? Maybe you stray from the rest." I saw Scorpius' eyes widen and settle quickly, so no one would see. "Well, I'm finding it hard to place you, but I think it'll have to be, SLYTHERIN!" The table farthest to the right cheered loudly, relief washed over Scorpius' face as he made his way over, when he was seated I saw him visibly relax, which made me think _' "don't care what house I'm put in" my ass.'_

Soon it was Lily's turn, she walked to the stool, looking rather confident, and sat down, she gave me a quick shit-I'm-scared look before, the hat covered up her eyes. Again the hat's wide mouth opened "Ahh, another Potter." He thought aloud "Well, I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheered extra loudly as Lily rushed over to the table, Hugo, James and Albus were standing and 'whooping' as she sat down next to James, he gave her a quick hug and sat down next to her. I smiled to myself, I had never seen her so happy.

After what felt like a lifetime she finally reached W's, my legs were VERY tired by this point and I was getting hungry, I wasn't really paying attention anymore, I was just sort of staring at the hat blankly, when suddenly the sound of my name snapped me back into reality, I looked up and realised it was my turn, I started up to the stool and stumbled slightly, I blushed and hoped no one noticed, then all of a sudden I was sat on the stool, with the hat covering my eyes. I heard the hat's voice again and held my breath, "Hmm…A Weasley, and yet I'm finding it hard to place you," I raised my eyebrows and the hat raised up, slightly so I could see the Hall, I looked over at the Gryffindor table, I saw my brother looking extremely nervous, I felt my stomach lurch, I HAD to be in Gryffindor, I just had to. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I forced them back, it would be okay, I told myself slowly. The hat started to speak again "Maybe Slytherin, you have big ambitions or maybe Ravenclaw, you have the brains for it and the creativity or Hufflepuff you are loyal and have patience or maybe even Gryffindor, like the rest of your family, you're courageous. You seem to fit all house qualities…this is hard, very hard." I was really worried by this point. I was trying hard to keep the tears back, when suddenly "It will have to be…" I was still holding my breath but still took a sharp intake of it. "GRYFFINDOR!"

All worries left me immediately and I exhaled deeply, a wide grin spread across my face as the hat was lifted off my head, I hurried over and Hugo moved up one so I could sit in between Lily and him, he gave me a bear hug and my grin widened, then I turned to Lily and three bodies swooped in and gave me a huge hug, I smiled up and James, Lily and Albus, as my ears adjusted (after Hugo 'whooping' while hugging me) I realised the Gryffindor's were still cheering. I sat down and the cheers died down. I was beaming from ear to ear.

Chapter 7

_The Feast_

When the last name was called 'Laura Zelman' who went to Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall walked and stood in in front of her large, extravagant chair, then she began to speak "Okay, everybody settle down, settle down." The noise of the hall, died down slowly. "Perfect, so, I hope everyone has enjoyed their summer." There was a murmur of approval around the room. "I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" She asked with a smile on her face. "I won't talk for too long, I'm sure you're getting quite hungry by now." My stomach gurgled in agreement. "So, to all the first years welcome. There are a couple of rules that need to be followed, these are for the first years and a reminder to some older years," I saw her glance at James, Albus and Hugo, before swiftly looking away again. "So, just a reminder, no one is to be roaming the grounds or halls of the castle after 11 o'clock at night, no one is to go into the forest at the bottom of the school grounds, unless you would like to meet a painful death. That is a few of many rules that belong to this school, if you would like to have a read through the others; I believe they are stuck up outside Mr Filch, the caretaker's, office." She looked around the room, seeing every face in the room, staring at the golden plates that were lined down the long tables, apart from a couple at first years, who were staring instead at the older years in confusion. "Ok, then but the look on your faces, I assume you hungry. So please, Begin." With a flick of her wand, the golden plated were magically piled high with every different type on food you could think of. I gasped in astonishment, and quickly began piling my plate with food.

When I had finished, I felt like I would never eat again, I had no idea I could eat so much without getting full, I patted my belly, and quickly pulled away as a realised James was looking at me, I blushed as he began laughing. When everyone had finished, Professor McGonagall dismissed us, I had no idea where I was going, so I stuck close to Lily, when I heard a voice, calling for all the first years "First years, come on this way, Fist years follow me," I made my way towards the voice, Lily at my heel, until I was stood in front of a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. He bent down and looked straight into my eyes "Are you a first year, sweetie?" He asked quietly and I nodded and bent my head toward Lily "And her," I said in almost a whisper. He nodded and straightened up; he glanced quickly around the room, and started to lead us away from the hall, talking to us about different statues, and things to watch out for. We were half way up a staircase, when it jolted, I tried to ignore it but all a sudden it started to move to the left, a couple of girls screamed from the back, and I rolled my eyes, the boy at the front turned around and explained "They do this sometimes, just keep walking; actually, this is perfect, a much faster way to get to the common room." As the staircase, shuddered to a halt, he continued to walk, with Lily and I closely at his heels, we walked down a small hall before we came a still in front of a large portrait containing a tattered old pink armchair. "I saw the tall boy roll his eyes before he turned to face another portrait of a woman dressed all in black, sprawled across a red sofa. "Violet, Where's the Fat Lady?" He asked to the portrait, I saw a couple of the first years look around in confusion before they gasped in shock. A large woman had jumped up from behind the sofa and stormed to the front of the painting, "Actually, I prefer, Linda now, if you don't mind." She then walked out of the frame and appeared in the painting with the armchair in it, she plonked herself down in it. "Yes, Okay, _Linda_," He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now," He said turning to us. "This is the entrance to the common room, which then leads to your dormitory's, you mustn't forget this password, it's a simple one this term." He then turned to the Fat Lady and said "Butterbeer." Lily and I looked at each other, we loved butterbeer, it was our favourite drink.

As the portrait swung open, a babble of noise hit us, we climbed through and looked around, there was a fire blazing, keeping the room warm and four comfy-looking armchairs surrounding it. There were small tables in some corners, but big enough to do homework on. Then in the far back corners of the room stood two grand staircases. Once all the first years had finished taking in the room, the tall boy, a prefect I presume, turned back to us. "These" He pointed to the staircase in the far right hand corner, "are the stairs to the girls' dormitories, once you get up there, there are signs showing you were the first year rooms are, then look for a door, with your name on. Oh, and just a warning boys, if you try and get up those stairs , they turn into a slide and an alarm goes off in our Head of House' office, who just happens to be the Headmistress." He smirked. Then he continued to explain the same for the boys for the staircase in the far left hand corner. "Okay, now you will find all your luggage is already in your rooms along with your pets but owls, are kept in the Owlery. Well, I leave you to take in the room, introduce yourselves to other students or something." He said before turning and joining a big group of older boys.

As Lily and I made our way over to the staircase, I felt a hand clasp round my wrist and pull onto the sofa, I looked up to see Hugo, smiling down at me, I grunted "Ugh, what do **you** want?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "I need **you **to do something for me." He said copying my tone. I grunted again.

And walked off, adding under my breath "Later, maybe." And by the smirk on Hugo's face, he had heard me.

Lily was soon closely at my heels, as we walked slowly up the staircase. When we were at the top, we spun around looking for signs, before Lily came across a sign saying 'First Year Dorms' and an arrow pointing to the left. Lily and I slowly made our way down a hallway. We checked every door, before finally we came across a door that had my name, wrote in a neat scrawl across the front.

We shared a sigh of relief as we realised we'd be sharing a dorm room.

**Hope you enjoyed!? Leave me reviews? Constructive critism wlecome but please no flames? Thanks:3**


End file.
